Hex Hall Continues
by fadewind
Summary: Sophie's Mom shows up, and Sophie tells what happened and that she wants to go through the Removal process.  However, fate and love have different ideas.  This is a continuation of the story I was not ready to put down.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I didn't know how to feel. Mom just looked at me like she did not understand a word I was saying. "Honey, what do you mean "the Removal"" she asked me in an uncertain voice.

"Mom, after finding out that I could hurt you… that I could kill…" but I could not finish the sentence. It was too hard to look at her. For a moment I thought I saw her face pale slightly.

"Sophie…" she trailed off slightly. "Honey, you could never hurt me".

"Mom" I countered "I don't think you understand fully, I could, I could kill you. I know I could not live with myself if anything happened to you. I love you too much."

"But honey, your father told me what the removal could do. That is one of the reasons we are separated, why he …" she stopped herself.

"Why he what?" I asked, frantic to know what she was going to say.

"Nothing. It's not my story Sophie. He should be here in a weeks time anyway, so you can ask him then."

I could tell looking at my mother that it was not a conversation she was going to have with me, especially with my roommate within hearing.

"Mom, you remember Jenna?"

"Hello again," she said addressing Jenna. "Wow, you girls' room sure is Pink?" It almost sounded like she was asking if we were crazy for having so much pink in one place. _Nice subject change_; I thought. Then she looked over at my side of the room. "Oh honey, you should have asked me to bring you more of your belongings to brighten up your side too. I could bring you some things from home or go shopping seeing as you are staying?" She sounded so concerned.

"Mom," I exclaimed, "I didn't know you where coming to ask, besides… I don't mind; it's fine… really… don't worry". Jenna got up to leave the room.

"Hey, I am just going to head down the hall for a bit" Jenna said picking up a book and heading out the room before I had time to protest.

Mom turned back to me. "Sophie, I know about the removal process and you are not doing it. Neither your father nor I will allow it. It is just too dangerous." I started to argue, but she was not having it. "And no arguing, I know you Sophie, better than you know yourself. I am proud to see the young women before me so concerned and caring for other before yourself, but I know you will not hurt me. The only way you could hurt me is to hurt yourself. ….Sophie, look at me," I had tears in my eyes as she continued to discuss with me. "Sophie, you are too important to me. I don't care if you're a witch, a demon, or a … a monkey, you are my little girl always." She hugged me tight. "Are you sure you don't want to come home with me? I am sure I can talk to your father and we could find another solution."

"Yeah mom, I'm sure. I still think you should consider letting me go through this removal… it is probably like getting your tonsils out; it is easier when you are younger." I thought my lame attempt at a joke would lighten the mood, but my mom just looked at me as if she were worn out with worry.

"We will talk about it more when your father gets here. I think he will be able to tell you more about it than me anyway."

I walked mom out to her car after a long talk with between her and Ms. Casnoff. Mom asked again if I needed anything, so I finally gave in and asked her for some flip flops and slippers.

The next week went off in a blur. Everyone kept whispering about the events out in the woods. None of them knew what I was yet except Jenna… and Ms. Casnoff recommended I kept things that way, at least for the time being.

It was the end of the week and my Dad was scheduled to be here just after lunch. Everyone was excused from their classes for the afternoon due to the arrival of the council. I was so nervous to meet him. I mean, it is not every day you meet your dad for the first time in person. I wonder if he was sweating like me. I mean I had talked to the man or I guess I should say half man/demon on phone, but this… this was special. Darn it, I sound like a rambling idiot in my own head. How pathetic? "Sophie," Jenna brought me out of my pampering, "he is going to love you for you, stop freaking out". _Is she a mind reader_, I thought.

"Easier for you to say" I started to say something nasty like… You don't ever have to see your parents, but then thought better and said "It's just, this is the first time I have ever met him face to face. What if I am just one big disappointment to him Jenna? What if when he gets here, he does not even want to see me, because he is on official business? I mean, it is not like he has ever stopped to pay attention to me before?"

Jenna's annoyed expression turned soft in understanding. She really was such a great friend. "I will be here for you, don't worry. I am certain he will want to see you. Remember, your mom wanted you three to talk anyway right?"

I knew she was right; I just did not want to believe I was important enough. I mean I had already lost Archer and Elodie, even if they were kind of or should be seen as my enemy. But instead I said, "Yeah, I am sure you are right."

About forty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Jenna opened it and there stood Ms. Casnoff and a man I recognized from the photo mom had given me when I asked her what _HE _looked like. "Sophie?" he said. I just stared at him and Jenna and Ms. Casnoff exited the room. "Sophie" he repeated, and I came out of my daze. He was such a handsome man, his eyes so much like great grandmother Alice's eyes/ my eyes, I had to blink a few times to clear my thoughts.

"Dad" I said, then he smiled at me for calling him dad, and I could not help but smile back. In an instant I ran to him and hugged him. I don't know why, but it felt so right being held by him, like I had been there before, safe and loved, instead of not my whole life until then. He took a step back and looked at me. "Oh Sophie, you are prettier than your pictures do you justice. You are such a lovely woman, just like your mother. I missed you little one."

"Why?" I started, "Why now… why not before?"

"Oh little one," he began, "I wanted to, I did, but when I feel in love with your mom and then I knew you where coming I got scared and I thought, well I thought I might hurt you. You have learned about your grandmother now and all of the death attempts on my life, and yours if certain people new about you. Not to mention, the Council threatened to take you away if I did not work with them. However, when you came into your own powers and it was safe for me to be around you again, your mother and I thought it best for you to attempt a normal life outside of this world until you had to join it."

"Join it? I was born into it. But I guess I can see your point with mom being human and all. But I still do not agree or like what you did. That does not explain why we never saw each other face to face before now." I told him.

The air filled with awkward silence. "Your right, I should have seen you sooner. It is just, well… We are still not sure what sets someone like us off the "deep end", if you'll allow." I noticed that he did not say the "D" word. "And I did not want to risk it with my own child, but I am here now."

I sighed. I had grown up with him as a voice over the phone, so I had heard some of this before, but never understood its true meaning until now.

"Now little one, what is this I hear about you getting into a fight with your betrothed?" I looked at him like he was crazy. What did he mean? He must have guessed I was clueless by the look in his eye. "The Cross's basically went into hiding after I was told you got into a fight?" It came out more as a question. I just looked at him like he grew a second head.

"W-what?... b-b- what? What are you talking about dad? I just find out my dad is on some, some Council, then I – I find out my great grandmother is going around killing people for blood and by the way I am a demon with these really scary powers and could kill my mom and now I am be- betrothed? Seriously, is this a joke? To top it off, oh yeah, how could I forget, he wants to kill all living things such as myself?" I ranted and I would have kept going if my dad would not have interrupted.

"Hold up little one, he tired to what?"

"He is part of the Eye Dad. I thought you knew that." I exclaimed frustrated and still mad that I was betrothed and apparently Arch must have known about it.

"Oh that, he can not help that, he was born into it, but his family was working for us, trying to see if the killer was here." I started to breathe and clam a little. Maybe that is what Ms. Casnoff meant when she said we did not have to worry about the Irish coven. Then I started to feel a little week to my stomach. _Oh no_ I thought. _I attacked my possible future whatever that I think I was pretty much in love with. _

Dad saw my face and hugged me again, only this time a little part of me wanted to push him away. Part of me was still mad at him for betrothing me to someone without me knowing. Part of me wanted to know the details, but another part of me just wanted to get Archer Cross back here so I could either punch him or kiss him, I wasn't sure at that point. God, I hope he is ok and safe. I hope I did not put him in any danger outing him.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

His voice was softer this time when he replied. "He and his family are in hiding at head quarters, until things cool off. Not everyone in our world understands the benefit of hunting down our own kind from time to time. Everything needs balance, even us."

I understood him, because I felt the same. I now understood that look Archer gave me after the meeting on the stairs that day we first touched hands and I told him that what if witches were the ones that crossed the line. Suddenly I had to know, "Is he safe? Can I see him? Oh God, what if he does not forgive me…" I am sure I sounded crazy. I guess this is what Archer was saying about the connection we had with out betrothed once we agreed to the connection. I was cut off again with my ranting.

He had an amused look to his eye now, but it was still a little sad and concerned. "Not yet little one, I am sure he will forgive you once you talk to him. You two were betrothed for a reason, trust in that at least." And I am not sure why, but I did.

Then he started to ask me about Alice, he seemed sad about everything and deep in thought, when there was a knock at the door.

Ms. Casnoff walked through a few seconds later. "Miss Sophia, your mother is down in the dining hall. I thought I would come get you to meet her while I have a moment with your father." I looked at my dad and he smiled and nodded. I knew they would need to go over the happenings from her point of view as part of his "business" trip. I was just so happy to have him to myself for once; I did not want to let him leave my sight. It looked like he felt the same and understood.

"I will be there soon little one. Please tell your mother, and save me a place to sit?"

I could not help but smile, which he returned. "You bet!" And I quickly left them and went to the dinning hall to meet my mom.

I hugged my mom and saw that she was already seated with Jenna at a table to the side of the room. They were having a special spread in honor of the Council being here. So naturally the whole school seemed to be present. I gave Jenna a quick hug too and went into my first meeting with dad. Afterward, Jenna and mom went onto discussing how to decorate my side of the room, while I tuned them out and reflected on my meeting with my dad. I remember I did not talk to him about the "removal." I did not even think about it, I was just so excited to see him, it completely slipped my mind. I will HAVE to talk to him about it before he leaves. I don't want to end of insane like Alice. I would not want to hurt mom, Jenna (granted she is really durable), or Archer (if he ever talks to me). Archer… how do I tell Jenna about him? She is my only friends and she hates the Eye. Mom must have noticed my zone out, because she and Jenna were snapping their fingers and waving their hands trying to get me to focus. "What?" I asked kind of dazed.

"What has you so out of it?" asked Jenna. "Nothing", I replied and she seemed to let it go for now and went back to the normal discussion. "So we were thinking we should do your side up in royal blue and mix them with some of my raspberry, maybe some satin pillows too? What do you think Soph?"

"Yeah, that sounds… great." I could not think of much else. I was not a fashion misfit, but decorating really was not my thing. I was a function kind of girl when it came down to it. They nodded and went back to talking. I made sure to smile and nod best I could. I did however notice that mom, no longer worried about Jenna being a vampire, which in turn relaxed me.

Some time later, I saw mom tense up and then saw a smile spread across her face that I only saw when she was in deep thought or she was proud me. I followed her eyes and saw my dad. He was looking right at her with the same smile. And then it clicked… he did not just leave me; he left her to for her safety. She was not keeping me away because she wanted to, she thought we had to.

I wondered for a few seconds what this reunion would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. Thank you so much for your reviews. It was enough to get me to write this short chapter. You have to hand it to Hawkins, she did a wonderful job with Hex Hall and I can't wait until her next book. Until then, here is my take of what is too come. I hope you enjoy.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Chapter 2:**

Weeks had past since I talked to my mom and dad. There was still no word on Archer. I remembered back to the conversation with mom and dad.

"_Maybe in a few weeks little one, once things settle down. I know how about your summer break; you come visit me for a change. I can ask for a temporary leave of absence and we can go and visit the Cross's. I am sure Mr. and Mrs. Cross would love to meet you. They are very kind and accepting people. _

I had given my dad a little to send on to Archer, asking for him to forgive me and understand my surprise at the time. I held off telling him about Alice. I worried that he would not accept me if he knew. I knew I should talk to dad about that part, but I was not ready yet.

We had one more month until summer break, and I was sitting in my Magical Evolutions class discussing spell substations, while I started to think about the removal process.

"_No, I will not hear of it, the removal will kill you. You are part demon. We are different than other creatures in our realm. They have tried it." My dad was frantic. I wondered briefly who they had tried it on, and then thought better and did not want to know._

Ok so I got it then. I was not going to argue with him. I did however ask him about binding my powers. Again he said it was pointless and would not work on me. We had too much power in us._ "Sophie, you are also part human. Remember that. It will ground you. It has me." And I saw my father reach over and touch my mom's hand. I had to smile a little._

Mom… I hated that she had to leave. A small part of me, the little girl in me, wanted my mom and dad to get back together and live happily ever after. But the young women in me knew better. Mom and dad lived in two very different worlds, while they loved each other dearly I learned, as long as dad was on the Council and I was learning about my magical side, she was not safe and had to live her life the best way she knew how teaching and existing in her own world as much as possible. I understood it, but I still missed her. I was strange to think that there my parents rolls seemed to be reversing. My mom would now be the parent on the phone and I would be living with my dad for the summer. I was excited on some level about what was to come.

"Sophie" I looked at the teacher startled out of my thoughts and Jenna poking me with her pencil on my back. Jenna whispered "protection". "Ummm… It's a form of protection spell?" I answered the teacher. She gave me that wake up look and continued on with her lecture.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

The next month pasted quickly, Mom had mailed all the things I would need to glam up my side of the room and Jenna and her talked on the phone as much as we did. It was nice to see them getting along so well and Jenna happy about having a parental unit. She really was turning more into a sister every day. The room was now a nice mix of royal blue and pink with Asian accents. I was going to miss it while I was with my dad. I had talked to my dad and invited Jenna to come with me over the summer holiday but she said she had some research to do before she could join me. I wanted to question her on it, but was afraid it might put that silent distance between us again. So I decided to wait until she joined me at Dad's to bother asking her. If she wanted to tell me she would, right? I was a little worried about her. Jenna was spending a lot of time in the library these days. She would still smile and we would talk until one or both of us passed out at night, but I could tell she had something serious on her mind. Sometimes it looked like she wanted to tell me something, but just could not find the words. I could wait…. She would tell me, when she was ready.

I was almost finished packing when there was a dock and a slip of paper appeared on my bed in front of me. Jenna looked up from her book at me and smiled.

_Miss Mercer, _

_Your driver is here to take you home for summer holiday. Please meet out front in 20 minutes. _

_Please enjoy yourself and be safe. We will be awaiting your return in the fall. _

_Best regards,_

_Head Mistress Casnoff. _

I hurried to finish my packing, grabbed my ipad. Jenna shot up hugged me tighter and I thought possible. "Jenna, it will only be a few weeks and then I will see you again."

"I know, but I miss you already. I mean this place will not be the same without you. It gets lonely in this place without you here." She replied. "Well you can always come with me now, I am certain the driver will wait and …" Jenna cut me off with another hug saying, "you're my best friend, you know that right? I have to do this, I will tell you about it when I see you again. Be safe for me ok?" "You bet!" I replied with sarcastic enthusiasm and then laughed; she always new how to lighten the mood.

"So anyways, get out of her chicka, I'll see you soon. Kay!" Jenna pushed me out. "Bye girlie girl" I called back and teleported my self and belongings to the front parlor hallway hoping no one was looking. _No way was I going the stairs with all these bags_.

I slowly walked out of the parlor to join the other students leaving for the holiday, which was almost everyone. "Sophie Mercer?" A young man, maybe in his late twenties called. _This must me the driver_, I thought. "Yep, how'd you guess?" I answered. "Oh," the driver replied running his hand through his hair grabbing three of my bags and putting them on top of my trunk and wheeling them toward a black Cadillac CTS, "that lady over there told me," he said pointing at one of the teachers. "I'm Earl, your father said he was sorry he could not get you himself, but he had a meeting and would see you in the morning at breakfast."

"Oh" was my response.

After getting out of the drive, we started making small talk. Earl seemed nice enough. Turns out, he was on a fellowship with the Council studying under my dad for a few years before joining his staff. He would be around a lot during the summer to take me wherever I wanted to go or get whatever I needed. After a while we stopped to eat, apparently it was a twelve hour drive to New Iberia, Louisiana from the school. I really had no idea where we were, we pulled into a place that served catfish (severed in however you could think of it being served), black-eyed peas, and cornbread. I mean really that was the make up of almost the whole menu on the chalkboard. After stuffing myself, we were on the road again and I tuned out the world listening to music.

I must have passed out, because before I knew it light was shinning in through the vehicle and Earl was pulling into the dirt drive lined with these very old and beautiful cypress trees. Followed by some large magnolia trees and the cuties little cottage I have ever seen. It was perfect. And there on the front porch sat my dad in a rocking chair. He stood when he saw us come into view.

And just when I thought things could not get better, Archer Cross walks out the front door to stand with him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone. Sorry it is taking me so long to update. I let my sister borrow my book so she could help me with my first ever fic. The following is not much. But at least it is not a cliff. Thanks for your wonderful review. They are the main reason I keep writing. **_

_**~X~X~X~X~ X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

I could not believe my own eyes. He was here? I mean, I knew he was near here, but I did not think I would see him as soon as we got in. I was exhausted and worn from the trip and in no way prepared to talk to Archer yet.

We unloaded the car and I gave a tired, half smile to my dad and glanced over at Archer again. Our eyes locked briefly with an intensity I did not understand; he seemed to be staring a whole in through me that sent tingles all through my body.

"It's good to see you little one, I've missed you. How was your trip? Are you hungry? "Dad asked me.

"Good; kind of tired though" I replied and stole a quick glance at Archer again; dad noticed and smiled at me a little more. "I guess I could eat a little, but I think I really want to get a shower and a nap in. Sleeping in the car is not always the best."

He gave me a half hug and took one of my bags from me and then with a snap of his fingers they were gone. "Sounds like a plan. Come on in and I will show you around and to your room. Archer and his family are her for dinner. I figured we could visit with them together since I have the day off."

I just nodded and let him tour me around the cottage. It was so lovely. Although I could not imagine the inside being any more beautiful that the outside porch and magnolia trees. Everything just flowed from the outside in and for the first time, I felt a peace with my surroundings; like I was born to live here. Maybe I was.

Once inside I was introduced to Archer's parents and little sister. She was a cute little girl with blown ringlet hair and blue eyes named Melee. She could not have been much older than ten, but she just stayed glued to her mother's leg. I had a feeling we would be close. It was strange, this feeling; like we would be life long friends; almost like we were born to know every secret about each other. I could not help but bend down and introduce myself to her. Melee slowly let go of her mother and came up to me and without saying a word hugged me tight. Everyone just looked at us funny and then dad interrupted. "And you know Archer." I just nodded, stood and smiled at my dad. Normally I am not that shy, but I was still not ready to talk to him, especially in front of everyone else. I could see in his eyes, that we would be talking as soon as we were alone together. I felt that tingling again when our eyes locked for a few seconds, so I turned back toward my dad who excused us to finish the tour of the house and show me to my room.

_**~X~X~X~X~ X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

When we got to my room, I could not believe how much it suited me. Everything was so white and bright, with small hints of baby blues. The full size bed and down comforter looked like I could lose myself in them. I could not wait to jump in and have a few hours of good 'ol shut eye. Dad excused himself to visit with our guests, so I could clean up and settle in a little before dinner.

I still have not said anything other than a quick hello to Archer, but it was enough for now. After a long, cool shower I steadied my breathing wishing I could hide out in my new room for the rest of the holiday. I listened to the conversations down stairs through the vent. It seemed like I would have no problems ease dropping if the need should arise, it also meant I would have to watch out for any conversations I had as well. Not that I planned on having any that would require be kept secret.

They were talking about the last harvest moon festival. I assumed must have been going on in the area. I dressed slowly, in no hurry to talk with our guests. I sat on the bed and contemplated shutting my eyes for a few minutes, but decided against it when I heard a light tap on my door. Peeking out I saw Melee. She smiled at me, not saying a word. "Do you want to come in?" She just nodded. I was starting to wonder if she could talk or if she was really just that shy. Until she finally looked at me and said with a slight blush "Umm… h- hi". She was too cute, I held back my giggle and smiled at her and said hi back. "What can I do for you little one?" Using my father's nickname for me. "You're pretty." Now it was my turn to blush. "Thank you… Melee isn't it?" She nodded. "Your papa sent me up to tell you dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Do you want to sit by me?" How could I say no to her? "Sure". She quickly grabbed my hand like we were life long friends and dragged me through the door. What an odd effect this little girl has one me. I could not quite figure her out. Once she got through her shy introduction, she took to me like we were best friends.

We joined the others for dinner. I tuned out the adults in the room glancing at Archer throughout the meal and talked to Melee about the apparent horses my dad owned and her dog Oscar. After a while I excused myself for some shut eye and wished them all a good day. They were all still chatting at the table when I went upstairs to take my much needed nap; I felt that tingle on me the whole way up to my room.

_**~X~X~X~X~ X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

It was dark out when I opened my eyes. Ugh! My cell showed 3:00am. I didn't want to get up yet, but there was no way I was going to go back to sleep. Stretching, I jumped as I felt someone beside me in bed. "What the…" Melee was in the bed next to me curled up on the other pillow. She looked so at peace. What was it about this little girl? Shrugging, I crawled out of the bed careful not to wake her, and grabbed my house coat and slipped on my flip flops before going to the bathroom. I decided to take another shower and get ready for the day. Maybe I could find some coffee and email my mother before everyone else ease was up. Oh great, I thought, with Melee here, does that mean Archer and his parents are still around? Ugh, I hope not. After my shower I decided to take my laptop and head for the kitchen. It was a nice and cool out with the sun still down. Louisiana, summers are known for there crazy, wet heat; but with the sun still down, it was next to perfect to me. Maybe I could sip on my coffee out front for a little bit.

I was hunting through the cabinets looking for the coffee with no luck. "Good morning". I almost jumped out of my skin. With a hand on my heart trying to steady myself after what seemed like a near heart attach I turned around to see none other than Archer. "Great" I muttered, still not to my normal self. "Good morning Arch. Do you know where the coffee is?" I asked trying to avoid his eyes and still a little disorientated.

"Uh, yeah. Here, let me make it for you. So, did you sleep alright?" So this is how he was going to start, good, I was in no mood or state of mind to talk about our last parting yet.

"Yeah, I just went to bed so early, you know. I guess it will take me a little to get myself right again in a new place and all." I started to boot up my laptop at the kitchen counter for something to do other than look at him. "So, you and your family stayed the night?"

"No, just me and Mel. My parents are traveling on assignment with the council so we will be bunking here over the summer." He paused after he saw my face. "I hope that's alright, I know we need to talk, but your dad said he explained some things…" trailing off he looked like he was as ready as I was to get into it.

"Huh" _Huh?_ _Come on Soph, is that the most intelligent thing you can think of?_ I lectured myself. "Umm, so my dad is good friends with your folks I take it?" He just nodded. This was so not the normal, cocky Archer I was accustomed too. I wondered what happened to him while we where apart. I shrugged "cool, I guess I figured something was going on when I found Mel in my bed." I giggled a little at my new little friends. "I guess you and Mel can show me around once the sun comes up. She kept going on and on about the horses."

"She was in your bed? Huh!" He just shook his head and chuckled. I forgot how much I missed him when I heard him laugh. I lost myself in him for a moment, he was still hot as ever, even at this hour. "She has her own room, but normally she crawls in bed with me or my parents back home. I was surprised when I woke up and she was not there already with them gone already. She does not normally take a liking to strangers, but she is different with you. It is like you two are connected in some charge way. I kept feeling a current of _energy_ around you two when you'll were talking. Almost like the one we have." He looked down at that. I knew what he meant. We were connected. A bond like ours. It was – different.

I acted like I ignored the comment about us and focused on his sister and I reached for the coffee pot "I wonder what it means? I felt it too. When I look at her I feel like we have this strong connection. Almost as if we are sisters or something closer. I sound strange, right?" Shaking my head I took a sip of my coffee and turned toward my now uploaded email. It was so easy to talk with Archer, even after all this time. We ignored the elephant of our last departure for now. After I finished up my email to my mom, we went to the porch swing and just looked out into the peaceful darkness of the outdoors.

I decided to interrupt our comfortable silence and daydreaming, "So why are you up at this hour?"

He just looked up from his cup and smirked a little at me. "Same as you I guess, new place." He shrugged. "Maybe there is more to it. You and my sister, I mean. Ever hear of spirit soul links?" I shook my head no. "It's a witch thing, or I thought it was a witch thing." He explained rubbing one hand through his hair placing his now empty mug on the little table next to the swing; giving me that knowing look. He must know about dad and me; I'll have to double check with dad later. "My mom told me about them a few years ago. They are closer than coven sisters, because they are linked in there souls by some energy. Connections like that are rare outside of mates, and even then it is not all that common now-a-days." He looked me in the eye when he said mates, but I was quick to look back out into the darkness. "At least that is what I understood at the time. You see, when we leave this plan, our soul will remember those we love and we always try to come back close enough to our previous souls' love so we can meet again on this plane, but it does not always work out with time and space. It's complicated and I am probably getting it wrong. The point is spirit sisters are a force to be reckoned with. They can draw power from each other in times of need through the spirit soul link. Mel has not come into her powers full on yet, but if what I suspect is true, they you will be great sisters." I was silent for a little pondering over the connection I felt with Mel and him. Could that explain the connection I felt? I'm not one of them though. Maybe I do have something good in my soul after-all.

As the sun started to light up the sky I decided to head in to see what I could come up with for breakfast all the while wondering what the day would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I was not sure how I wanted to get through this next section, and then life happened and I am just now getting back around to updating. Please ignore any errors you see, I don't have anyone reviewing this for me yet so I may have to come back later and make edits to this. **

**If you have not gotten Rachel ****Hawkins, new book ****Demonglass**** yet, go out and get it. I plan on reading it this weekend. **

_**~X~X~X~X~ X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

Talk about information overload. I am pretty sure I was out of it most of the morning. I kept busy looking through the cabinets for breakfast, wondering when everyone else would wake up. To avoid any further conversation, I settled down in front of my laptop with some toast and eggs, reading current headlines before heading back up to my room to get ready for the day. Arch, thankfully left me alone and took Oscar on a walk before the day got too hot. It was mid-May, so it was not too awful, but I had no idea what or if dad had planned today.

_**~X~X~X~X~ X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

I spent most of the morning playing dress up with some dolls Mel brought with her. Poor Oscar, their miniature white poodle, just sat while Mel would put different outfits on him and bows in his hair. After lunch Mel decided on a nap, while Dad showed me around outside in the barn house and some of the inner most fields. It was still weird to be in his presence, but out here, I just felt so at peace – I felt home. He asked how I slept, did I like my room, random little chit chat. "So, how long have you lived here?" I finally got around to asking. "This place has been in our family for three generations," he said. That one statement explained so much. He went on to tell me how even though his family moved around some, they always held onto that property and would visit during the summer months. "It's a spiritual place, Sophie, these woods, these fields, they speak to me. I feel them in my bones. They're in your bones too little one." I nodded; I knew exactly what he meant. "I wonder why that is," I thought out loud. "We're not sure, but that is why this land will stay in our family so long as I have any say in it." I could not agree more with him. I had only been there a day and I knew there was nothing I would not do to protect this place and my family.

I was pretty worn out from my day and ended going to bed shortly after dinner that night. I only woke up briefly when Mel crawled in bed with me.

_**~X~X~X~X~ X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

The next morning I woke well after the sun to the smell of coffee and bacon and Mel jumping up and down on the bed trying to get me up. I tired to put a pillow over my head, but she was not having any of that. "Get up, get up, get up! Arch is taking us out to ride the horses this morning and your papa is going to town. Get up, get up, get up…. Come on Sophie, wake up." I just looked at her, feeling half dead. "Fine, ok, just… calm down a little, I haven't had any coffee yet. I'll be down after a shower and stuff… just give me a few," I tried to tell her as she pulled the pillow and sheets off of me. "Oh, come on, you can do all that after can't you?" Mel complained. "No way, if you want me to go, I need to get a shower and dressed for the day." She huffed and left me to get ready.

No sooner was I dressed and feed; Mel was dragging me out the door with Arch just shaking his head at us. I rolled my eyes in answer and went along giggling at Mel's energy. "Mel I am sure Soph can walk faster if you aren't pulling on her constantly," Arch tried telling his sister.

After many attempts I did manage to get up on a horse, Mel rode front side with Archer. We didn't go far, just through a short trail around one of the inner most fields.

I was worn out by the time we made it in for lunch. I just curled up with a book in my room for the rest of the day.

_**~X~X~X~X~ X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

Weeks past, I spent most of my mornings out riding or down by the fishing whole swimming with Mel and Archer. Occasionally we would go into town and have dinner or go to a movie. Dad and I would spend nights talking about his side of the family and what it was like growing up. We also spent a lot of time going over meditation techniques to help me focus my aura and powers. It was on one of these nights after having given up trying to have time to ask Archer about it that I decided I would just ask dad. "So, umm." How do I start this conversation? I was getting closer to Archer every day, I knew this was a conversation had to have. _Come on Sophie – suck it up, _I thought. "You know how you said I was betrothed to Archer?" He just nodded, so I continued. "Right, so," gosh this was awkward, "I thought he was betrothed to this girl Holly, that's what my roommate told me. Then Archer kind of said it was a…" I just shook my head not understanding. Dad looked at me, I think he understood. "I think you should talk to Archer more about it, but there are some things I can explain. After Holly past on, the council, Holly's family, and Archer and his family, performed a release ceremony, that way Holly could rest in peace and move on to the spiritual plane. Also, so Archer could move on. When you perform the matching ceremony to find your betrothed, and the two accept each otherDuring the ceremony, spirits found you through me and saw there was a potential connection." He paused in concentration, "Sophie, while the spirits may see the connection, you still may choose to accept it or not". I didn't know what to say, I nodded and he patted me on the hand. "How about we practice our meditation some before heading off to bed, hum?" We smiled at each other, sat up and started focusing.

_**~X~X~X~X~ X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

Archer and I woke up with the sun, we were getting the horses ready for our morning ride, I had packed up a good lunch for us to eat under the shade; it was starting to get hot out around noon time and we didn't want to waste too much time before heading out. I was thinking of going in to check on Mel, to hurry her along when I noticed Archer looking at me like he was searching for something. "What?" I smiled at him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Oh come on Arch, where is the smart mouth I met that first day of school?" He smirked, no doubt remembering the day we met. _Why does he have to be so good looking when he smirks? Stop that line of thinking right now Sophie_.

Shaking his head he spoke, "I heard you talking to your dad last night about Holly. And before you start, I didn't mean to hear, I just did."

I was pretty red in the face, thinking about that. "Yeah, well ummm… your point?" I really wish he didn't listen; I didn't know what to say, a part of me was relived that I didn't have to think of some way to bring this up later, the other part a little uncomfortable to be talking with him about this subject.

"Well, I was wondering if you had any questions, or if you wanted to talk about it?" he asked.

I thought about it, "Only if you want to," I told him. "I know it must be hard for you, since what happened to Holly," I said looking down.

"I'm okay talking about her. It's nice actually, no one wants to talk about her with me because they are afraid of how I will react, but honestly, I think it is good for me. At any rate, that is not exactly what I meant, although we can talk about her too if you want…. but what I really meant was, did you want to talk about our connection?" He said, his voice getting a little softer on the end as he stepped closer to me.

I really wanted to reach out and touch him, tell him yes, but I knew this was something I needed to think about on my own for little bit more. Finally, he answered for me, "Don't worry, you'll know when the time is right how to answer, if you want to accept us or not. Just know, while at first I wanted no part of it because I felt so close to Holly, I trusted the spirits, and the longer I know you the harder it is for me to be away from you." He was closer to me now, inches a part, "I want you in my life no mater what Sophie." He stepped back and looked away, as Mel came skipping in wanting to know if we were ready to head out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sophie!" Mel yelled running toward us. Arch and I just gave each other a look, each one thinking _what this time? _

"Wo-there Mel, slow down; where's the fire?" Arch tried to slow her as we both watch Mel panting to catch her breath.

"I thought you'll were going to leave without me like yesterday, and I really wanted to spend the day with Sophie out by the water," said Mel.

"Well we were just heading out for a picnic; everything is already packed up and ready to go. I even have a deck of cards if you want to play with me." I told Mel as she nodded excitedly.

Arch looked over the packs one last time before sitting up and pulling Mel to sit in front of him. We took the trail toward the back pond. While several of the fields around the cottage and farmhouse had been cleared out for crops, there was still a good bit of forest left alone throughout the vast property. Luckily for us though, someone had cleared out a few paths through it to get to the pond and back fields. Next to the pond grew one of the largest weeping willows I had ever seen. I craved coming to sit under this tree next to this pond, almost as much as I craved spending time with Mel and Arch. As the summer had progressed, Mel and I became closer than sisters; there were times I swore she could read my very thoughts. Granted, she was still a young girl and only seemed to latch on to my more cheerful, pleasant and innocent thoughts; but I digress, I new her excitement about spending time with me was more than a want, it was a real need. So I really did not mind at all that she was tagging along with Arch and I.

After a half hour ride, we unloaded and settled under the willow to eat brunch. Earlier that morning, I had packed up several apples, smoked sausage, biscuits, and water bottles for us to snack on. We sat and ate, all the while Mel kept teasing her brother, telling me stories, about the time his friend John back home had talked him into climbing into an old well in their back yard and then how they couldn't get out and made everyone look for them for hours. Apparently, John and Arch were always getting into trouble, but after that incident Arch was grounded for weeks, and was only aloud to play with John when his parents where there to supervise for a year after that. I just laughed at all of their antics; I mean, who comes up with these ideas – the two were crazy, wrapping a car in saran wrap – CLASSIC!

Afterward we striped down to our swim suits and just relaxed on the blanket under the tree. I much of fell asleep with Mel snuggled up against me, because the next thing I know I am sweating on my left side and look down at her. The sky was full of dark clouds and the wind was picking up like it was going to rain. I did not see the horses or Arch anywhere. Looking down to my side I see Mel still asleep. I sit up and lightly pushed on Mel to get her up. "What?" she mumbled. "Mel, come on hun, get up! Do you know where your brother is? The horses are gone. Come on hun, get up." I nudged her some more. She slowly sat up and looked at me rubbing her face and mumbling something. Then she looked behind me and could not seem to take her eyes off of what ever it was behind me. Seeing the shock in her eyes I slowly turned around and could not believe what I was seeing. I rubbed my eyes, and looked again, there behind me in the center of the pond standing on top of the water was a beautiful woman. She had a slight glow about her. Her hair looked so soft, although I could not begin to describe the color, and the most striking green eyes I have ever seen. I swear I could see the whole forest in her eyes. I was so mesmerized by her beauty that I never wanted to look away. Just as she started to speak I was jolted awake by Arch and the bright light of mid afternoon. "Come on you two, get up! I want to swim before we have to head back in for dinner". I rubbed my eyes again looking around, not understanding. Where did she go? I looked down and saw Mel rubbing her eyes too. She looked up at me and without speaking she told me that she saw the lady on the pond too. I looked at her again questioning her with my eyes, and she just nodded. Arch paused from his rant and just looked at us. "Are you two ok?" We looked at him and nodded, before I reached out to let him pull me up from the ground. I reached down and helped Mel up. We still had not spoken aloud to each other, but I swear I could hear her questions in my softly swirling through my mind. We looked at each other at the same moment, once more before facing Archer. Mel was the first to break our trance and charge at her brother before jumping on his back yelling giddy-up and giggling. Arch ran her toward the water jumping off the short dock. I just laughed at them and ran after.

Later that evening after cleaning up and quick dinner, Mel snuggled beside me for a story before we both fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke with the sun alone in my bed. Looking around I wondered where Mel was, since I was always the first one up and out of bed. I slowly start to wonder around the room and knock on the bathroom door before peeking around the corner to see if I see my sister. _My sister… when did I start to think of her like that… _

"Coming!" Mel yelled from another room.

"How did you…" I started to ask her, when she stated talking to me in my mind_, "because for this"_.

I looked her in the eyes as she walked in. The energy I always felt with her was stronger than normal this morning.

_"Good morning to you to sister"_ she smirked her brother's smirk with twinkling eyes, _"this is so cool Sophie"_ she mind spoke and giggled aloud while starting to jump up and down.

I just gaped at her and then giggled myself. I could not help it, her giggle fit became my own. I was now acting just like the 11 year-old she was. She giggled again and then gasped, "guess what, guess what!"

"What?" I answered.

"My birthday is in two weeks on August 21st, guess you'll be acting like a 12 year old then hmmm?" she said giggling again.

I just laughed and told her we would have to plan something special for her big day. She just jumped some more before running out of the room to get Archer and tell him all about what she wanted.

I laughed once more before looking at the clock. "Oh come on! Really! Its only 6:30. Ugh, I really need to stop doing this," I spoke aloud to no one. Since there was no way I was going back to bed I got up, showered and dressed, before heading down stairs to make breakfast. Arch was there in his PJs and hair sticking up everywhere making coffee. It looked like he had already set Mel up with some fruit and cereal. We just glanced at each other and nodded our good mornings, not really in the mood for much else.

"So Mel, is there a reason, you are up at this hour?" I asked her fixing my own cereal.

"Well yeah, Earl is taking Oscar to the groomers this morning, then after he is coming back here to pick us up for a day of shopping in Baton Rouge. Isn't it exciting! I know I mentioned it to you yesterday? I thought I told you. Anyway, he said we should be ready to go by 7:30/8:00," she explained excitedly. I just shook my head at her and giggled. _I don't think I will ever get used to our connection and how closely tied our emotions seem to be. I swear I can feel her excitement becoming my own. I really need to talk to my dad about all this, but he will not return home until the end of next week. _Arch interrupted saying that he was just going to spend the day at the house reading. Giving him a mini-glare that no one could take seriously, I sighed and asked Mel what she wanted to buy. For a shy person, Mel sure loved to talk sometimes. She went on to tell me all about all the stuff she wanted to get for her party, along with a new dress.

I could already tell this was going to be a very long and exhausting day.

* * *

After hurrying to get ready, I browed the net for a day spa in Baton Rouge to see if I could call ahead and get Mel and myself an appointment . I figured we could at least get our nails done together if they did not have any other openings. I thought it might be a nice early birthday present for her. Turning 12 is a big deal in our world.

Shaking my head, "THAT'S IT!" I mind spoke to Mel.

Holding her head and looking at me like I was crazy Mel complained. "Shhhh, use your inside voice sister, esh." Mel said aloud.

"Opps, sorry. I was just thinking about how we are able to mind speak now." Mel nodded at me to go on, "well, I was thinking now that you are getting closer to 12, maybe your magic is waking up and getting stronger. **Or**, it could just be us getting closer, I'm going to ask my dad about it for us when he gets back."

Mel frowned. "What is it?" I asked her.

"Well, it's just. I like only us knowing about it. What if the lady we saw was going to tell us something about this before we woke up? I just think we shouldn't tell anyone else yet."

I nodded, "I almost forgot about her. Maybe… let me think about it. I'll wait to ask him until we both want or need too. Ok sister?" That perked her back up and she jumped to hug me.

* * *

Earl finally got back from dropping off Oscar to pick us up. On the way, I was able to book us an after-noon facial, manicure, and pedicure.

This was going to be a very busy day!

* * *

**A/N: Hi readers! Thank you all for your kind reviews. ****I am so bad about updating timely. I guess that happens when you have a baby and can only update once a month. At any rate, I hope you are enjoying the fic so far. I have a feeling that Sophie and Mel will meet someone special in Baton Rouge. Any guesses on who? I want to hear all about your guesses.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6.** Where grace and light meet._

Gracie woke up with a start. Shaking her head, she tried to remember. Who where those girls on the bank? She felt so compelled to warn them away from the darkness hovering above them.

Why couldn't she warn them? The words where there; they were always there in her dreams, but these poor girls were different. They looked so small and scared. She swore they actually saw her too. She had to find them and soon… The darkness around them was so strong, especially around the elder of the two; they needed her light to come out of it safe. How they had survived this long was lost on her. But where would she find them… Think Gracie, think… There was a lake, and trees… it could have been anywhere.

She hadn't had a dream this real since her mother died some 90 or so years ago, the day she met her father – Michael. "It was just a dream" she told herself – always dreaming – warning. She would meet them soon enough. She always did.

She was a first generation witch after all, half angel, half human. And while at times, her life seemed lonely, she was always meeting and saying goodbye to fascinating people, and there was always her father to talk to, even if it was from afar. Gracie knew she had a purpose in this world – to protect her distant cousins and other humans from the darkness her uncles had infected it with during the war. She was her father's light. Smiling, Gracie got out of bed and got ready for her day. She only had 20 minutes if she was going to open the garage on time.

Gracie was fortunate - a regular lily in the valley; she had always been blessed with divine grace and intervention by her father and God. They always made sure she found nourishment when needed and a place to lay her head at night. As far as she knew, she could not die until they decided it was time to call her home. She knew this, yet she was still humble. It was her nature after all, how she was made; her purpose to show light in the darkness. Granted at the age of 168, she understood people better than most; watched them come and go; have families; laugh, love, hurt, greave. Even if she decided not to obey her purpose, she couldn't. Where most humans had complete freewill, Gracie only had half. If you could call the choices she made that. Most days she had the body of a 20 year old, but she was always changing her hair and eye color to suit her mood and current occupation. But no matter, where she went, how much she changed how she looked, she always ended up changing others lives and fighting the darkness. But despite her lack of choices where her destiny was concerned, she was happy.

Currently she lived above the auto, body shop she worked at on College Street in Baton Rouge. Five years ago, Gus, the owner had taken her in after seeing her working in the parts – pull it dump, selling off the parts to the various shops in town for extra cash. He was always telling her and his buddies, "And there I was looking for a fender for the old camaro, and I sees this tiny little blond thing with grease on her face, already working to get it separated for me. I just couldn't help myself; I offered her a job on the spot. The way I figure it, if she could take 'em apart, she can put 'em together."

She knew he was proud of her. Already she had proven to be his best mechanic in years. He was always claiming how he taught her everything she knew. Poor Gus… He had such a hard start in this life, taking care of him and his sister when they were little, making sure they had food and shelter, and like so many others he made due with what he had and treated others with kindness, never letting them know the hardships he faced. Gracie knew his end was near. Part of the reason she was there was to give him peace of mind during his last year. It always helped people to let go of this world if they were at peace of mind at the end. Since Gracie had started at the shop business had tripled. Gus even let Danny, Gus's nephew, start working hours in the shop after school along side her. Danny would take things over once Gus was gone; naturally neither man knew it yet, but things would work out that way in the end. Neither would admit it out loud, but they both knew they loved each other dearly. Danny's mother, Gus's sister had died of cancer when Danny was 16. No one knew where his father was, and they were all sure it was for the best. Gus took him in, having no wife or kids of his own, he didn't let it worry him. The boy needed love, and Gus gave all he had. Danny had just finished his degree in business at Louisiana State this past spring and was now working on getting his master mechanics certificate through the vocational school. He would be well prepared, and before long Gracie Ann would be but a distant memory.

Gracie smiled thinking about the man who had treated her like the daughter he never had and his nephew that she herself was very fond of, while turning on the lights and opening the doors and windows to the shop. She could already tell that it was going to be a bitter sweet week. Saying goodbye to one life and moving on to the next was always a little sad, she would miss the family who had taken her in, but she knew she would find new people to take her mind off them and love just as much soon enough. Gracie felt the power in her bones intensify. It was only a mater of time. She would need to be strong and vigilant if her dream was any indication to the fight to come.


End file.
